Somebody to Love (Remix)
“'Somebody to Love (Remix)'” is a remix of the original song on ''Never Say Never: The Remixes'' and features Usher. He re-recorded featured vocals for the official remix of the song, which was released on June 25, 2010. A variation of the track with slightly different production done by Benny Blanco, features Usher on lead vocals and Bieber as the featured artist. It is included on the follow-up release of Raymond v. Raymond, titled Versus. In Japan, the song was released dually with "Never Say Never" as a double A-side single. The song received positive reviews, with critics complimenting the track's dance feel, and the lyrical content. "Somebody to Love" became Bieber's third consecutive top ten hit in Canada, and his fourth consecutive top twenty single in the United States. It also reached the top twenty in Germany, New Zealand and Australia. Video The music video for the official remix version featuring Usher was filmed during the week of May 9, 2010, directed by Dave Meyers. The video was choreographed by Jamaica Craft, notable for her work with choreography on videos for Usher and Ciara. Rather than a storyline as in Bieber's previous videos, the video focuses on a dance and choreography aspect. Meyers stated that he wanted the video to be more playful, stating, We're bringing Justin into the world of dance on this one, giving Justin the chance to integrate to different styles of dance. So we kind of kept it simple with the art direction, just real graphic and really highlighting the dance. No big story lines, no crowds of people, just real clean. A preview of the video was posted on AOL's PopEater.com, and subsequently on Bieber's VEVO channel, including behind the scenes clips of Bieber with the dancers, and highlights of the video with Usher and in front of a green screen. Bieber said, "It's really awesome to be able to work with professional dancers, you know, people that were in, like, ABDC, and also got an approval from choreographer Jamaica, who said Bieber was "killing it" and that she didn't have to give him any corrections. It made its premiere during the June 17, 2010 results show of the seventh season of So You Think You Can Dance, and was introduced by Usher after his performance of "OMG". It later premiered that night on VEVO and on June 18, 2010 on 20/20. The video features dance crews including, America's Best Dance Crew season 5 winners Poreotics, and Season 3's runner up The Beat Freaks, as well as The Syrenz, LXD, Medea Sirkas, solo acts Simrin Player and Bboy Fly, and other dancers and crews. Singer/actress and model Katerina Graham makes a cameo in a scene with Poreotics. Bieber's best friend Ryan Butler, who appeared in the "One Time" video, also appears alongside Bieber, wearing a t-shirt advertising his Twitter account. According to Tamar Antai of MTV News the video "makes vague allusions" to clips for Busta Rhymes' "Pass the Courvoisier, Part II" and Chris Brown's "Wall to Wall". A backpack choreography scene with LXD recalls Usher's 1997 video for "You Make Me Wanna". Justin Bieber - Somebody To Love Remix Lyrics Never Say Never: The Remixes Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:R&B songs Category:Dance songs Category:Eurodisco songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles Category:Never Say Never: The Remixes songs Category:Never Say Never: The Remixes Singles